Sensei Sensation
Sensei Sensation ''(宣誓センセーション) is the fourth single by the unit, KiRaRe. Tracklist Romaji= #Sensei Sensation #Winter Jewels #Sensei Sensation (inst.) #Winter Jewels (inst.) |-| Japanese= #宣誓センセーション #Winter Jewels #宣誓センセーション (inst.) #Winter Jewels (inst.) |-| English= #Oath Sensation #Winter Jewels #Oath Sensation (inst.) #Winter Jewels (inst.) Lyrics |-| Romaji= Joy Joy Joy na Number Killer Killer Tune Ready Go!! Hey Hey C'mon DJ We Are KiRaRe All Right!! Run Run Lucky na Number 1・2・3・4Ready & Dive Goin'on!! Goin'Now!! Everybody!! Let's Get Down We Go!!! Maigo no oshirase wo shimasu mirai wa doko? Tobira wo yatto mitsuketa yo demo sore hijouguchi! Good Morning asa kara kounaijuu ni kimochi tsutaetai Daisuki na koto wa saigo made shinjiyou Tsumaranai toki datte nanigenai toki datte DOKI DOKI ga waku waku wo yobu kara PIN PON PAN! Mirai he TUTUTU---- koushin! How Are You? O-genki desu ka?? Mainichi ga dotabata de yume ni maishin chototsumoushin Sensei bokura wa zettai megenai ZaZa---- NOIZU de mae ga mienaku tatte Issun saki wa hikari da yo kimi to nara itsuka kanau kara Yaruki no yobidashi wo shimasu hayaku oide Kaban no naka kakushite ite mo ho~ra! Miechau mono da Please Listen, Everyone!! CHOOKU de kaitara kiechau kara Jugyou yori daiji na yume wa MAJIKKU de kakou Ato sukoshi na no kana? Nani ga dekiru no kana? Senobi de wa tarinakute JANPU shita PIN PON PAN! Genki wo TUTUTU---- okuru yo! Who Are You? Kimi wa kimi da yo Itsu demo mite imasu kimi no doryoku ase mo namida mo Sensei bokura wa zenshinzenrei Seishun jidai wo kakenuku koto wo chikau Issun saki wa egao da yo datte boku ga soba de warau kara Itsumo dai dai dai koe wo dai ni shite sakebu "WE CAN TRY!!" dekiru yo Yosoku・kitai chi mo koete yuku kanousei = mugendai Kimochi bai bai bai kake awasete yaritai koto dekitara ii na Bokura kakeru no kazu asu ga aru yo Tsumaranai toki datte nanigenai toki datte Itsumo DOKI DOKI DOKI waku waku waku KIRA KIRA tomaranai PIN PON PAN! Mirai he TUTUTU---- koushin! How Are You? O-genki desu ka?? Mainichi ga dotabata de yume ni maishin chototsumoushin Sensei bokura wa zettai megenai ZaZa---- NOIZU de mae ga mienaku tatte Issun saki wa hikari da yo Uso ja nai yo issun saki wa egao da yo Ato sukoshi de mou sukoshi de yume ga kanau yo |-| Japanese= Joy Joy　JoyなNumber　Killer Killer Tune　Ready Go！！ Hey Hey　C'mon DJ　We Are KiRaRe　All Right！！ Run Run　LuckyなNumber　1・2・3・4　Ready & Dive Goin' on！！　Goin' Now！！　Everybody！！ Let's Get Down　We Go！！！ 迷子のお知らせをします　未来はどこ？ 扉をやっとみつけたよ　でもそれ非常口！ Good Morning　朝から　校内中にキモチ伝えたい 大好きなことは　最後まで信じよう つまらないときだって　何気ないときだって ドキドキがわくわくを呼ぶから ピンポンパン！未来へ　トゥトゥトゥ----交信！ How Are You？　お元気ですか？？ 毎日がドタバタで　夢に邁進　猪突猛進 宣誓　ボクらは　絶対めげない ZaZa----ノイズで　前が見えなくたって 一寸先はヒカリだよ　キミとならいつか叶うから やる気の呼び出しをします　早くおいで 鞄の中　隠していても　ほ～ら！見えちゃうものだ Please Listen, Everyone！！　チョークで書いたら消えちゃうから 授業より大事な夢はマジックで書こう もっと沢山の歌詞は あと少しなのかな？　何ができるのかな？ 背伸びでは足りなくて　ジャンプした ピンポンパン！元気を　トゥトゥトゥ----送るよ！ Who Are You？　キミはキミだよ いつでも見ています　キミの努力　汗も涙も 宣誓　ボクらは　全身全霊 青春時代を　駆け抜くことを誓う 一寸先は笑顔だよ　だってボクがそばで笑うから いつも大大大　声を大にして叫ぶ 「WE CAN TRY！！」できるよ 予測・期待値も超えてゆく　可能性＝無限大 キモチ倍倍倍　掛け合わせて　やりたいことできたらいいな 【ボクら】×【夢の数】　明日があるよ つまらないときだって　何気ないときだって いつもドキドキドキわくわくわくキラキラ　止まらない ピンポンパン！未来へ　トゥトゥトゥ----交信！ How Are You？　お元気ですか？？ 毎日がドタバタで　夢に邁進　猪突猛進 宣誓　ボクらは　絶対めげない ZaZa----ノイズで　前が見えなくたって 一寸先はヒカリだよ ウソじゃないよ　一寸先は笑顔だよ あと少しで　もう少しで　夢が叶うよ |-| English= Videos ''Sensei Sensation starts at '''0:01''' Trivia * This song was used as Re:Stage! Prism Step's title screen song External Links * Website Single Info Category:Songs Category:KiRaRe Category:KiRaRe Songs